Super pervert Nari
by Slow moving zombie
Summary: Nari is a blood elf with a fetish for Troll and she finds Dakk a troll warrior


Its just a perverted story

* * *

Nari wasn't like most of her blood elf kin she had known this for almost her whole life she first realized it when she was reading a textbook and stumbled onto a drawing of a male troll she spent hours staring at it fascinated her so she couldn't pry her eyes away from him she had even stolen the book and claimed she had lost it just so she could look at the picture when ever she wanted every other blood elf boy couldn't compare to her troll "Today i am gonna get to see a real one mabye talk to him" Nari said blushing at the dirty thoughts that flooded her mind while in her chilhood she always dreamed of leaving silvermoon finding a way around the magic barrier and kidnapping a troll to hide in her room that had been her primary fantasy while she played with herself in her room

"Mrs you gonna want to sit down we are about to dock" the goblin said his tone strangely noble

"Oh thank you" Nari said quickly sitting down on the deck and braceing herself for the small jolt that would come from docking

"Okay you may exit the boat on the right thats the right the left will lead to an untimely death" the goblin stewardess said cackleing at her joke

"Umm miss i was wondering were is sen'jin village" Nari asked smieling at her

"Just follow the road out infront of the main gate to orgrimmar and youll hit it but you better wait till tomorrow the harpies get real active about this time of day" she said waveing as Nari slowly left

"I bet he'll be handsome and strong oh i hope he's talll with big tusk and the tirbal tatoo's" Nari said lost in her fantasy

"Hey Nari how's it going" a familar voice said running up to her was Rokarth

"Hey Nari i can't beleve i ran into you here" Rokarth said his face tinted slightly red

"Hey Rokarth" Nari said glad she had found a familar face he could point her to the inn

"Check out this fancy armor huh i been real busy adventureing and got this from scarlet monestary" Rokarth said thrust his chest out proudly

"Yeah its real nice reds your color" Nari said rolling her eyes she knew how he loved to brag even as a child he always had to be the bravest strongest and the loudest

"Thanks oh i got work to do sorry will catch up later i am free friday wanna meet up" Rokarth asked eagerly

"Sure sure have could you point me to the inn i am planning to stay her for a few days so we can meet there" Nari said smileing at him even if he was a show off he was still a good guy almost to good

"Its over there see ya friday around sunset i'll buy ya a drink" Rokarth said running off

"Rokarth" Nari said watching him gallop off in the odd way he always ran she was a little shocked that she hadn't seen a troll yet she heard trolls often passed through orgrimmar "By the sunwell he's gorgeous" Nari said seeing a Troll sitting at the bar violently attacking a drumstick _"Stay cool Nari just casually approach the bar"_ Nari thought takeing the seat next to him she couldn't help but admire his the large tusk extending from his mouth he seemed completely absorbed in eating and didn't notice her staring _"Talk to him come on"_ Nari thought trying not to day dream "Hello i am ugh i am ugh iiii" Nari couldn't think of her name as she sat there awkwardly

"Yo little woman whatcha studdering fer" he said smileing at her

_"By all thats good in this world that voice is so fucking hot"_ Nari thought feeling herself blush as a moistness developed between her thighs "jjjjist ugh orgrimmar" Nari said smileing stuppedly

"That weren't even a sentence mon" he said an adorable confused look coming over his face " I am Dakk so whats jer name little lady" Dakk said laughing to himself

"Oh i am Nari yes Nari" She said suddenly realizeing she had not moved the conversation along at all she calmed herself the best she could "I am new to Orgrimmar and i don't really know anyone and you looked frinedly enough so i thought i'd introduce myself" Nari said seeing the muscular curve of his bicep flex slighly as he picked up his drnk and took a sip

"jour lookin ta make friends den well thats always a good idea ken never have enough friends" Dakk said cheerfully "Ta be honest i am glad jer here i was kinda lonely here all by meself"

"Just keep talking" Nari said aloud by accident

"What" Dakk said the quizzical look coming over his face again

"Ugh your voice its just so cool sounding i never meet a troll before let alone hear one" she said blushing a little _"If you kept talking i would follow you around all day" _

"Well since your new to Orgrimmar it is my duty as a noble soldier of the

"Rokarth oh yea i know him we are friends" Nari said wondering why Rokarth failed to mention he had her dream man as a friend off coarse he didn't know but she was still a little mad at him

"He all the time talks about dis woman he's in love with saying he's gonna impress he with his great exploits ju ain't her are ju" Dakk asked glanceing at her

"Me no we're just friends he probably talking about Seria she's argueably the most beautifull blood elf woman in all of silvermoon" Nari said dismissvely

"Well dats cause jur here in Orgrimmar" Dakk said smirking at her she blushed at the compliment and smiled at him

"So how bout that tour"Nari said jumping off the stool

"Sure i alway like talkeing walks after i eat" Dakk said walking beside her out of the inn

* * *

Mwahaha


End file.
